Familiar
by AmethystKR
Summary: Oneshot! Sequel to my other one shot Inside the kraken, so don't feel discourage. Jack is after the Fountian of youth, immortality. but he get's a little side track and finds someone very familiar waiting for him. someone he met at World's End. please R


**Familiar**

Disclaimer: since everyone just loves to remind people that we own shit, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…are you happy now?

Authors note: The following story is a one shot, so after this one and only chapter there will be no more, so please don't ask. You see, I can never keep up with a full blown story and that's more disappointing than a story that too short to be it. Also it's basically a sequel to my last story _Inside the Kraken, _which is also a one shot. So be warned.

Jack couldn't have been surprised, besides they were pirates and in fact he would have done the same if not worse. But that didn't mean they had to go leave him without his precious Pearl. Fate was just against him, but not for long, once he found the fountain of youth. Then nothing would hold him back, he would have his life in his very own hands, which is just the way he likes it.

Many, many days later

Sprawled out in a small, filthy cramped boat, his hat veiling his eyes from the treacherous rays of the sun was the captain, Jack sparrow. Idly, he grasped for a near empty bottle of rum and cramped the contents into him mouth, drinking greed fully until the last drop was forced out. Out on the sea for days, no shelter from the sun had left dear Jack dehydrated and delusional, with nothing now but an empty bottle as company.

He leaned up and gazed into the small hole, inspecting, hoping by chance that something remained.

"But of course", Jack spoke, hurling the thing into the vast sea, "the rum is always gone." He wobbled to his feet, nearly tipping the small boat in his attempt to stand, and stared intently at his surroundings. He reached for his belt, fumbled with his revolver, which I might add was unloaded, wet, and useless, thumbed teasingly pass his sword to his compass and pulled it out with a jerk. It opened with a rusty resentful squeak but he ignored it as he looked dumbfounded, maybe drunk at the spinning needle. When it rested, pointing matter-of-factly south, he turned to only find the bed of sea.

A moaned of frustration left him and he slummed back into the confounds of his 'ship' he persuaded to himself, the sun was setting and night would fall. Storms came by night, and they were utterly brutal. That was how he lost his map and his stolen bag of food he so happen to find at one of the docks. He had been lost since; he didn't even know exactly where he was going anymore. But something kept him going; he felt it and he would follow it. It was the only thing he knew, other than rum, which is near impossible to forget.

Something gave a tug at the boat, sorry 'ship', and it slowly started going against the current, towards east. Jack held tightly to his hat as a fierce gust of wind tried to steer him back to course along with the current, but the 'ship' refused. Lightening struck in the distance and a shower of frozen rain began to fall. This was going to be the worse storm by far, and Jack knew it, if only he remembered what he wanted so badly that made him risk everything like this. An angry wave crashed against the boat, throwing the captain mercilessly into wooden boards, his head slammed into it, busting a giant hole, the sudden force left him still and silent. The sea weaved threatenly through the opening, bathing him in cold, icy death.

"Did you forget…? It's not your time."

Jack awoke by the warmth. A hand touched his cold skin and his heart skipped a beat, something swelled inside him, something familiar. He opened his eyes, expecting to see her, but was only blinded by the sun. He lay on the sand of a forgotten island. Fear rose inside him, he felt her, he wanted her and so he stood quickly to his feet, nearly fell and clung to a near by tree instead. His 'ship' was missing and he noticed that the island was actually so small that is seemed more like a large sand bar if it wasn't for the trees. "I know you're where…" He whispered, praying. He reached for his compass once he was sure and steady on his feet and followed the needle, watching it spin round and round until he finally flung it to the ground in annoyance.

"Are you trying to tract me down?" A hollow voice filled his ears. He hadn't heard another's voice in so long and realized then how much he missed it. He turned to her with a smirk. She was still so very pale and her long red hair seemed so vibrant against her skin. Her eyes though, they were still as enchanting. And she was only a few feet away, he could outstretch his hand and he could touch her. But he didn't dare.

"You forgot me." She whispered.

"Never luv" Jack replied with haste. "How could I ever"

They fell silent and merely stared at one another, her eyes pierced into his as if reading his very thoughts, his desires. Then she took a step closer to him. Jack wanted so much to touch her, to see if her hand were still smooth, if her lips…

"You're after the fountain of youth." She spoke as hollow as ever. But he knew she had a different voice, that it was rich with love.

He reached for, grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. She didn't pull away; he remembered it wasn't her way to be forceful. But she did glare deeply at him.

"Jack" she began angrily.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" He corrected seductively.

She remained silent, allowing him to hold her hand, for she knew he dared not go further.

"Luv" he spoke suddenly then paused as if to think. "Who are you?"

She moved so quickly he didn't notice when her hand slipped from his, standing farther away now, he could hardly bear it.

"I" she murmured. It doesn't matter." There was a faint feeling in her words, reluctance, maybe anger.

"You don't know your name?" Jack pressed on.

"It doesn't matter." She turned on him, filled with hatred. It surprised him at first, the pure raw feelings she let slip from her composer, but he suddenly knew what she was, even if she wouldn't tell.

"When I was young" Jack started slowly, grabbing her attention. "I remembered me mother telling me stories of the seas. Those stories made me yearn for the same adventures, the women and rum. There was one in particular." It all seemed to click now.

It was long before the Great Captain Jack Sparrow's time when the Sea was younger and the Goddess Calypso was free.

In a small port a woman was captured and accused to piracy but since she was pregnant they held her till she gave birth to a daughter. The child wasn't even named when she was snatched from her dying mothers clutches. The mother herself, whom was to be hanged, was left in her cell to bleed to death by the birth. The child was taken on board to be sent to England to be giving to one of the royal maidens who were unable to carry a child but as a result of a sudden hurricane the ship sunk. By chance she was given then to become immortal. She was taken by the sea, Calypso, and she allowed her grow by an enchantment cast upon her by the goddess herself, whom was lonely. But as the child did Calypso began to fear her beauty and power. Assuming she would rule over her, Calypso sent the Kraken to her, hoping to regain the powers she lent to her in vain. She was taken but her powers went with her, leaving The Goddess of the Sea in anger and alone. Only then did Calypso give her name for all to know, the goddess of Sin. The Pirate.

"It was all because of you." Jack smirked, stepping towards her. Fear crossed her face as he did so. "All pirates and sailors know of your story, but I never knew it to be true. "Calypso found dear old Davy Jones because she lost you. She gave him the Kraken to watch over you, who was lost inside it, trapped."

It was obvious how upset the truth was to her. Her pale face was beginning to flush scarlet and she turned away ashamed. Jack stood beside her now. She was once there for him inside the kraken and now he would have to be there for her.

He slipped his arm around her waist and turned her over to face him, his dark skin touched pale and brown eyes met blue in the most intimate gaze yet.

"I wasn't meant to live." She spoke finally after a long silence. "When that ship went down, I-" She paused. "I should be dead like the others that went down that day. But she, Calypso took me in, expecting me to be with her forever, a slave." Fury bubbled in her words as she spoke. "I refused her and she still kept me alive just to spite me, forced me amongst the dead. But still living" She leaned into him and Jack moaned softly as she pressed against him.

"Then I met you. My name is Sin."

Jack smirked and leaned into her. "You were different, you let me free." Sin continued.

"Ahhh, and you've been with me ever since." Jack concluded.

Sin suddenly pulled away and started to walk toward the ocean, her long locks of hair flowed gently behind her. "I am a sin." She told him.

"As am I. We're both…pirates." Said Jack, stumbling after her "and that why you feel the way you do luv. We are one in the same, that's why you love me."

Sin turned to him and he halted watching lustfully as she walked to him. "What makes you think that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face deadly close to his. Jack got excited with the new turn of events and folded his arms about her and brought her closer, bringing his lips to her.

"I will see you." Sin whispered. Jack's arms were empty and Sin was now walking away, fading as the wind blew. He chased after her but she was gone.

"Was it a dream?" He questioned himself. He gazed the shoreline and a smirk reached his lips. His 'ship', perfectly intact rested on the sand. When he inspected it further he found his lost map and a bottle of rum.

So if you wouldn't mind, i would like to know what you think of it. the whole time I've been writing this I''ve listened to At Wit's End. I love that song. It's awesome. Anyways, please review.


End file.
